Happy Birthday!
by albert efron
Summary: For Saya the Ninja Cat! A short one-shot. Slight Camille/Logan. Slightly more Logan/Carlos. It's Logan's birthday!


**AN: This goes out to ****Saya the Ninja Cat****, I hope you notice this. I saw your review and it made me smile. Not that the other reviews don't, trust me I love everyone's reviews(: But you mentioned it being your birthday and you wanted an update, I'm working on it, but it most likely won't be up till later, writer's block. I want it perfect lol. So, to make up for that, this will be my present for you. I hope you and anyone else who reads this enjoys it!  
**

The Palm Woods was in the midst of preparing a big extravaganza for fellow Big Time Rush member, Logan Mitchell. It was his 17th birthday and everyone was thrilled, to say the least. Camille had taken it upon herself to distract the celebrant by forcing him to drive her around town, escorting her to several auditions. Using her excellent acting skills, she greeted him a frantic birthday and proceeded to overdramatize her impromptu sob story. She cried at his feet explaining that her father threatened to move them out again if she didn't book at least a recurring role on a TV show and stressed that today was her last day to land one. As much as Logan wanted to refuse, as it was his birthday, he agreed to accompany her. She was a great friend who helped them many a time, so of course he'd do the same for her.

While Logan and Camille ran around town "auditioning," the Palm Woods was bustling with anticipation for his arrival. The pool area was decorated with balloons and streamers, confetti littered the floor and tables, and each table had a picture of Logan as its center piece. Ropes of light, in different colors, were strewn across the sky that were pinned onto the walls of the surrounding area and another set outlined the pool. Mini disco balls were placed in various spots on the floor, in corners, and on some ledges. A banner was set above the double doors that led into the pool area with the words, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN!"

"Camille texted, they're in the parking lot!" Kendall screamed. He rounded up all the guests, from the Jennifers, to Mr. Bitters, to his loving mom. He directed them all to hide out by the pool as he prepped himself to latch onto Camille and Logan as they walked in.

Meanwhile, Camille, who had a look of extreme sorrow painted on her face exited the Knights' van. She met Logan on the driver's side and smiled sadly, "It's okay, Logan. I did my best, I'm sorry for wasting your birthday."

"You didn't waste it. I'm so sorry you didn't get a single role—I mean, sorry, I didn't mean to sound so blunt."

Camille giggled, "None of this is your fault."

She grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch gasping, "Oh my, God! It's 7 pm? I wasted your whole day! And for nothing!"

"Camille, really, it's fine! I'd spend an entire week driving you around if it meant you'd get to stay here with us!"

As opposed to her whole feigned behavior the whole day, Logan's genuine comment elicited a heartfelt smile from her and her heart started to beat faster. She moved her hand from his wrist to his hand and interlaced their fingers; he blushed.

"Logan, thanks. That means a lot." She felt guilty making him feel the way she knows he's feeling because really, she's not being forced to move away.

He looked from her face then to their hands, "Uh…?"

"I'm sorry!" Camille released him and stepped back a little, "You're too hot to get over." She winked at him and he laughed.

Camille's phone suddenly vibrated and she hastily grabbed it from her skirt pocket. It was a message from Kendall saying that they were all in position and ready for their entrance. Her eyes grew big from shock and then saddened, she frowned and put her phone away, "It's my dad, he says I have to come up immediately and start packing."

Logan's heart shattered into a million pieces and he grabbed her into the tightest and strongest hug he could muster. She "sobbed" into his shoulder and after a couple of minutes of just standing in each other's embrace they let go and decided it was time to head on up. When they reached the lobby, it was empty. It was so quiet; all you could hear was the breath coming from the two brunettes who entered. Logan was so focused on thinking up of different ways for Camille to stick around or different things he could say to try and dissuade her father from moving he didn't notice the giant banner with his name on it. Camille stopped them both from walking further and she turned to him.

"Logan, I really don't want to face anybody right now, can you grab my jacket from the pool? I left it on one of the chairs. Its fuchsia."

Logan nodded blankly and walked towards the pool doors. As he placed his hand on the handle he looked up and his eyes brightened and then saddened because he didn't feel like celebrating. Before he could turn the handle the doors swung open violently and he fell forward landing into James' arms. He was greeted with an uproarious "Happy Birthday" from the entire Palm Woods hotel. He was clearly taken aback and he smiled so hard his cheeks hurt. Camille came up behind him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be mad at me! I did it so everyone could put together this amazing looking party!"

Logan hugged her tightly, "So you're not moving away?" She shook her head and slapped him hard across the cheek she just kissed, "OW! What was THAT for?"

"For getting all sappy earlier. Come on, it's your birthday! Don't be such a Debby Downer!"

James grabbed his arm and Kendall came up behind him pushing him forward. They led him to a special table with only one chair. The table was littered with presents, from envelopes to bags, to boxes. Resting on the chair was shiny, gold princess crown. He gave a quizzical look and looked to his friends seeking an answer.

"It was Carlos' idea," James stated, "Where is he for that matter? I haven't seen him all day."

"He's around here somewhere, now put it on!" Kendall grabbed the crown and placed it gently on Logan's head. He gave them both a deadpan stare as they both clasped their mouths and proceeded to "aww." Logan smacked both of them on their shoulders and the three of them laughed.

"Where's Carlos so I can smack him, too?"

The two taller teens looked around and then back at their friend shrugging. The night went on, music played, people danced their hearts out, food was consumed in large amounts, party games were played and finally it was time for the cake cutting. Logan started out the evening in such a great mood, but as time went on, his demeanor started to get more and more depressed. He scanned the entire area looking for Carlos but the usually helmet-clad boy was nowhere to be found. He asked several guests if they had seen him but they all answered with "no." He was getting more worried by the second. Kendall and James started to worry as well but they knew Carlos was in no danger, he just wasn't there. They tried calling his cell phone only to find it carelessly left on top of a table.

Time passed and Mrs. Knight decided it was time to bring forth the cake she had made herself. It was a beautiful three layer cake. Kendall was getting antsy; everyone crowded around to sing to the birthday boy and Carlos was still missing.

"Dude, where's Carlos? It's already 9 o'clock and he of all people would never miss out on cake." Kendall looked around.

James crossed his arms, "I know he left for town earlier, but that was hours ago. Whatever man, that's messed up of him to miss out on Logan's party."

Logan plastered on the most sincere smile he could come up with. He was seated at his designated table, the gifts were removed to make room for the cake. He didn't want to look ungrateful because he truly appreciated the trouble everyone had gone through, but he was seriously hurt and worried with Carlos' prolonged disappearance. Aside from him, Kendall, and James, the boy's absence went unnoticed. The song was sung, the cake cut, pieces handed out and everyone went on partying or chatting it up. Eventually James and Kendall stopped worrying about their missing friend as they got more enveloped in having a good time. The fact that he hadn't shown up and it was nearing 11 pm had completely slipped their minds.

It was almost midnight when the last of the guests departed and headed back up to their rooms. Logan, James, and Kendall remained to help clean up the mess. The hotel staff thanked them for helping, greeted Logan one final time, and then told the boys to head back up to their apartment and rest. Kendall and James were basically passing out from exhaustion on the way up and as soon as they entered their apartment, they dashed for their room. As soon as the door closed, James came back out with a bag of toiletries.

"If you need me, don't. I need to prep for bed." He patted Logan on the shoulder and locked himself in the bathroom.

Logan sighed and entered his room that he shared with Carlos and fell onto his bed, also exhausted. As much as he tried not to, his eyes slowly closed and he fell into a light sleep. He awoke when he heard the door slam and what felt like was a second later actually turned out to be ten minutes later. He sat up and looked towards the bedroom door.

"Logan! I'm so sorry! So sorry; for missing your party and for waking you up just now!"

"CARLOS?"

Logan was instantly energized and stood up. He ran over to him and embraced him tightly. As soon as he let go he smacked Carlos on the head.

"Ow!"

"Where have you been? You had me worried sick! And you left your phone unattended! Someone could have easily just taken it! You should have found a payphone and tried contacting us!"

Carlos backed up a little, his arms behind his back concealing something. He was embarrassed. It was midnight and Logan was scolding him.

"I'm sorry! I know, I know, I'm terrible. But before you go any further, here."

He shoved a package that he clearly wrapped himself into Logan's hands. It was a box that was wrapped in an excessive amount of wrapping paper. The gift wrap made the box look lopsided and squinting, there were visible markings of where tape was used to be. It was ripped slightly and parts were white in random areas from where tape was pried off of carelessly. Regardless of its complete lack of perfection, Logan could not help but smile at the thought. He looked up into Carlos' eyes who looked ashamed. Carlos bit his lower lip and Logan stepped back to sit on top of the edge of his bed. He opened his present and his eyes widened at what he received. It was a doctor's coat. He lifted it from its box and dangled it in front of him. He scanned the coat joyously and noticed the embroidery on the hem of the coat pocket.

"Logan Mitchell, Py.T.? What's that?" He laughed, "I think you meant Ph.D.?"

Carlos smiled weakly, "No. It uh…stands for Pretty Young Thing. Like the song."

Logan blushed ferociously. Before he could respond, Carlos spoke up.

"Today was crazy! I left around one ish to look for a doctor's coat. Of course they don't sell legit ones in stores and I definitely did not want to buy you a costume one, so I went from thrift store to thrift store to find one. I lost hope but didn't give up. Finally, like four and a half hours later I found one, and thank the Lord, it's your size. I think. Well, it was a bit tight on me so I figured it'd be perfect on you. I hopped on the bus to find a store where they sell gift wrap and when I find one and hop off the bus, I realize I left your coat _in_ the bus—SO, I had to run for my life to catch up to the bus and when I finally get to it and get your coat I realize I have no idea where I am. So then the next hour and a half is spent looking around for any familiar places. Then I realize, I might as well look for a supermarket or something 'cause they'd have like boxes and gift wrap, right? So that took me like another hour and when I finally find one and get like the wrap, the box, and tape I look in my wallet and realize I have no more cash on me. I said, 'Okay, just use your debit card.' Which would have been perfect, granted I actually brought my debit card, so I spent another half an hour running around looking for a bank to withdraw money from a teller, thankfully there was one a couple blocks away from the supermarket—OH, this whole time I'm still unaware of where I am exactly, if I was even in Hollywood still—anyway, I buy the wrap and stuff and I ask the cashier where I am, guess what he says! Burbank! Which really isn't that far, but considering I bussed it, that was like an hour and a half on the bus to get back here. So I end up having to wrap your present on the bus because I was already late for the party. But I got so wrapped up in wrapping your present—HA, pun intended—so I'm so into wrapping your present I forget to get off the bus at the proper stop and I end up in like Beverly Hills. Okay not exactly there, but somewhere close to it. I basically walked for an hour or so only to realize I had walked myself to Westwood and I had to bus it back the way I came from so that was another two hours of my life. And now I'm here, and I'm really sorry! So um, happy birthday!"

Logan sat with his eyes wide, mouth agape. He was so touched, he couldn't even speak. The only thing that came out of his mouth was a squeak. Carlos stood awkwardly in front of him scratching the back of his head. There was an intense awkward silence that was broken by the loud grumble Carlos' stomach emitted. He nervously glanced around the room and Logan broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Go get some leftovers and bring them in here! I'm gonna try this on."

Carlos smiled and left the room to grab himself a plate of food. He returned to the room with a small plate balancing a giant piece of cake. He looked around and found the room empty to his surprise. He turned on the table lamp and placed his plate down underneath it. He sat on Logan's bed and took one huge bite when he heard the closet door slide open. He turned his head, mouth full of cake, and his eyes widened at the sight of Logan in the coat he had bought him.

"Did you take off your pants?" he asked with a mouth full of half chewed cake.

Logan winked and jumped onto the bed pinning Carlos beneath him as he straddled his hips. He leaned down and captured Carlos' mouth with his own and after a couple of seconds he sat back up and swallowed the cake Carlos had been eating.

"That was kinda hot." Carlos said in awe.

Logan grinned and leaned back down to kiss the other boy. When he finally sat back up again for air he sighed happily saying, "Happy birthday to me, indeed."


End file.
